Hope of the future
by rajeshnikky001
Summary: What if, our heroes already know of the akatsuki and the oncoming danger? see and enjoy, our naruto's adventure.


**Hope of the Future**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto. All characters in this fanfiction are sole property of Masashi Kishimoto sensei.

"HELLO EVERYONE" – Normal talk.

 _"_ _HELLO EVERYONE" – Thinking._

 **"** **HELLO EVERYONE" – Biju talk.**

 ** _"_** ** _HELLO EVERYONE" – Biju thinking._**

 **"** **HELLO EVERYONE"** **–** **Jutsu.**

 **Prologue** :

Chapter 1

 **Chunin Exam Announcement**

Konoha, a place that has given birth to many legends in the Ninja world. 14years have passed since the Kyuubi attack on Konoha. Not only the disaster took place but it took away their lovable Yondaime and their fearsome Red Death. Known to everyone they also lost the sons of their Minato's and Kushina's. Yes, as known to everyone, Minato died along with his wife, Kushina and their 6year old Menma and new born son Naruto, saving Konoha. It is said that Minato tried to seal the mighty Kyuubi inside his new born son as a whole, but the fate has other ideas and sealing the Kyuubi inside the child came with a cost and the cost is… their life. However, everyone came out of the trauma of losing their Yondaime and adjusting to their own lives in Konoha under the leadership of the Sandaime aka Hiruzen Sarutobi, our respectful "PROFESSOR" or "THE GOD OF SHINOBI".

We can see a person cursing his work sitting in the Hokage monument. Hiruzen Sarutobi, despite his old age, he is still fighting. Fighting with his eternal enemy, PAPER WORK. He still curses the Yondaime for leaving and returning the Hokage seat to him. Even though he hate to take the seat back, he never complained but also never felt like one of his students other than Orochimaru could be fit to take his position. But neither Tsunade nor Jiraiya are willing to do the job. So it's all on him. However, today is not the day for him to complain as it is the day of the Chunin exams announcement. Hiruzen is waiting for all the Jonin senseis to report the status of their teams. Hiruzen looked outside of the window and his mind drifted into thoughts.

 **FLASHBACK**

(3days before the Kyuubi's attack)

"Minato, do you think this will work?" asked Hiruzen after listening to Minato's plan.

"Yes, Sarutobi. I have no doubt this will not fail. After all this is one of the masterpiece plans by our group." proudly said Minato looking all the people around the people easing the tension in the room.

"What do you say Jiraiya Sensei?" asked Minato looking at the Pervy-Sage.

"Well! According to my Intel, there is a chance that Kumo will try to steal the Kyuubi from Kushina while her date. Moreover I think the Kyuubi alone may try to escape as the seal weakens at the time." said Jiraiya.

The tension in the room escalated. Everyone in the room seemed feared at Jiraiya's intel. Seeing everyone's expression Jiraiya added, "However, Biwako Sarutobi, wife of Hiruzen Sarutobi and Mikoto Uchiha, the pariah of Uchiha clan are willing to be with Kushina at the time of her due. I think the will be more than enough to take care of any of the threats that come near Kushina. And I have full confidence in the Uzumaki Sealing abilities. The seal on Kushina's stomach is capable of holding it even at the child birth."

At that everyone's tension got relieved and all took a deep sigh. "Kushina, what r u going to name your Kid?" asked Tsunade.

"Wait. What? I didn't see that coming. Minato, my boy, do you have anything to say?" asked Hiruzen surprised at what they were talking.

Minato shook his hands in defense and rubbed the back of his head.

Kushina smiled and responded, "Actually, We got a good news to you all. We are having a boy. And we are going to name him Naruto."

Hearing that Jiraiya's eyes widened. "So you are naming him after protagonist of my book "THE TALE OF A GUTSY NINJA"?"

Minato eye smiled at Jiraiya's words and answered "yes sensei. Actually that's a nice book. I loved the way you pictured them. When I asked Kushina about it she too felt the same way. We want our Kid like to be your Character in that book."

"I think the book you talk about isn't an Icha Icha." said Tsunade in a sweet voice.

The three males in the room got chills up their spine and shook their hands in defense.

"Actually Tsunade that was my first book. It was purely about world peace. You have to read it someday, Hime." defended Jiraiya with a pout on his face.

"So technically Jiraiya is the Godfather and Tsunade is the Godmother to your second child. And I get another little kid to spoil after all." said Hiruzen with a big smile on his face.

Tsunade added, "Jiraiya, if you even try to make atleast one of them to read one of your books..." suddenly everyone can feel the killer intent Tsunade is releasing on Jiraiya and later shouted "...YOU WILL FACE MY WRATH."

Hearing that the Pervy-Sage put his hands in defense and tried to cool her and later rubbed the back of his head.

With that everyone in the room burst into laugh and once again they were all happy unaware of the upcoming danger.

Hiruzen couldn't help but smile at the childish antics of all the grownups and thought " _May the fate show mercy on them."_

"By the way, Minato, where is Menma? I have never seen him since I came here?" asked Hiruzen.

"Oh! Menma is at the Uchiha compound playing with his friend Itachi. He will be staying there this night. They are celebrating Sasuke's birth." Said Minato.

"Kushina, come to hospital tomorrow let's have your health checkup once more. And Jiraiya, you and Minato check the seal on her stomach whether it's in perfect condition or not." said Tsunade.

"Minato, don't you think it would be best if Menma stays at the Uchiha compound till the child's birth?" advised Hiruzen.

"Actually, I and Kushina also thought the same. He may refuse to it but he'll listen eventually. Well, what can I say about my own blood? He is as stubborn as me and Kushina." Said Minato rubbing his head.

Everyone in the room laughed at that again and forgot about the upcoming danger they are about to face.

 **FLASHBACK END**

After 5minutes, all the jonin senseis have arrived except for ever late Kakashi Hatake. After losing everyone he feel dearer, he became so moody and avoided enjoying. He was never the old Kakashi before he met his team. Team 7.

"Where is Kakashi?" Hiruzen asked Kakashi.

"May be he got lost on the road of life. Or may be a cat crossed his way and he have to take the long way around. Or may be one of the old women needed help in something and our so helpful Kakashi is helping her." lazily said Asuma not even putting his cigar away from his mouth.

Hiruzen sighed at Asuma's attitude. However, he would never complain about his own son taking after him. "Fine. If he is not here in 5minutes he will face my eternal enemy all alone." Declared Hiruzen hoping that Obito would arrive later.

"Yosh! If Kakashi is doing it, I'll rival him in that too." said Might Guy with his youth burning.

As soon as he completed his declaration, the door opened and Kakashi is in.

"Here he is." Said Asuma without even looking at him.

"Seriously, Kakashi you should try being on time." Suggested Kurenai Yuhi.

"May be you have no other option than facing your eternal enemy, Dad." commented Asuma Sarutobi standing beside Kurenai.

"Yosh! We are all burning with youth. You may start now Sandaime-sama." shouted Might Guy.

Kakashi never opened his mouth but eyed everyone lazily and returned to reading his favorite orange book.

Hiruzen couldn't help but smile seeing all of them so happy after a long time.

"Okay! Now all of you are here, let's start the formalities." Hiruzen said "How about ladies first? Kurenai go on."

"Hai! I, Kurenai Yuhi, nominate my team, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga to participate in the Chunin exams." reported Kurenai.

Hiruzen nodded and took the application and said. "Next."

"I, Asuma Sarutobi, nominate my team, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka to participate in the Chunin exams." reported Asuma.

"I, Might Guy, nominate my team, Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee and TenTen to participate in the Chunin exams." reported Guy.

"I, Kakashi Hatake, nominate my team, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno to participate in the Chunin exams." reported Kakashi.

Hiruzen nodded and said, "Well, this may be interesting now." and arranged all the applications on his desk and said "Okay! You all may leave now except for Kakashi. I want to have a word with you."

By hearing that everyone left leaving the Hokage along with Kakashi and Hiruzen gave a hand sign to the crow masked anbu at the corner of the room.

Kakashi closed his book and put it in his pocket while eyeing the Crow as if he was saying something and Crow nodded in return.

"Crow, you may remove your mask." advised Hiruzen.

And with that the 1st chapter is done. How do you like it, guys? Please Rate and Review.

Next time on Hope of the future.

If Minato and Kushina's son is dead, who is Naruto? Who is this crow? Read it on next chapter


End file.
